


Death

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [70]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Under James’ skilled hands, Olivia had died many times.





	Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts).



The French call it ‘La petite mort’.

The little death.

That moment when, at the height of orgasm, it was believed one would lose brief consciousness.

Under James’ skilled hands, Olivia had died many times. Each time more wonderful, more blissful than the last.

She’d had several lovers over the years, her husband among them; James had been the only one to truly meet her needs, and completely satisfy her.

As that thought flitted through her mind, her body crested again, and she cried out to him.

“Christ… one day you really will be the death of me,” Olivia panted.


End file.
